This new automatic handgun firearm like previous firearms was designed combining as many desirable qualities into one unit as possible. Firearm designers strive for a firearm that reloads fast and has the largest magazine capacity possible. It must perform flawlessly under the most severe weather conditions. It must be accurate and be weighted and balanced so that it feels completely natural when held.
The mistake firearm designers have made in the past was not putting enough emphasis on safety and many children have paid for this mistake with their lives.
This new firearm was designed with child safety as its first consideration, but, because of the invention of several new devices, no desirable qualities were sacrificed for safety sake.
This firearm is the bearer of three new firearm systems which makes it more reliable and reloads faster than other automatic firearms and it has a component which detaches to completely disable it.